Pasquale Monotoli
Mr. Monotoli is a important character of the later GEO Adventures. Mr. Monotoli is often seen as a Machiavellian businessman that is only has power because of the GEOAdventurers but really, he is a pretty cool guy who uses whatever power he does have for good things. Big man Monotoli Pasquale is a big man known for owning some of the buildings in a popular neighborhood the GEO Adventurers frequent. Though he is a mid tier millionaire he's known for his humble hat and modest clothes which can only hint Mr. Monotoli as a champion for the common man. Mr. Monotoli also has a good looking mustache, is a master cook and dabbles in sculpting. In addition to this Mr. Monotoli owns a Italian ristorante which would be how Deadfish meets Monotoli and how Monotoli found himself with the GEOAdventurers. Monotoli has made it clear that his hero is an Oscar Rebughi who runs the best ristorante in all of Italy. Personality Monotoli to those who dont know is usually thought of as a comic book bad guy with his riches, evil mustache and occasional dubious actions but to those who meet him he is a benign old man who occasionally likes to party. Monotoli also has an interest in his Italian ancestry that GEO or Deadfish help him satisfy. Monotolis has described his current goal as being a renaissance man, or as he puts it a, "Uomo Universale." In the GEOAdventures Monotoli provides a base of operations for the GEOAdventurers who do work for him there. Eventually Monotolies archnemesis: his former mentor Richard better known by his nickname Rich Flavor has decided to run as the mayor. Campaigning under the slogan, "Vote with Flavor, vote Rich!!" he is later revealed to be a puppet of |)4(\). Around this time attacks start surfacing against the Monotoli Building by the Wolf Pond Clique. This all happens while Monotoli decides to introduce his daughter Alana to the GEOAdventurers. Deadfish is smitten by her despite being her mild excess of weight. After successfully repelling a few attacks by the Wolf Pond Clique Deadfish gradually gets the guts to ask Monotoli for Alanas hand. Before this can happen though she is kidnapped by Vincent as a hostage to get Monotoli to give up his political power to Richard Flavor. Deadfish bravely steps forward to rescue Alana. Monotoli is impressed by this passion and offers Deadfish a legendary Axe dating as far back as the Trojan war. What would impress Monotoli even more however is that Deadfish cast aside his emotion and passion and crafted a plan to save Alana instead of going at it alone and unprepared. Deadfish would use Reuben's money to pose as a major campaign donor to Rich Flavor. From there, Deadfish would bring the other GEOAdventurers along ostensibly as bodyguards. From there Deadfish will meet Richard Flavor while the GEOAdventurers disperse to search for Alana. Deadfish goes in to meet Richard Flavor. Vincent is present as Richards bodyguard. Before any discussion can happen however Vincent attacks Deadfish. Deadfish is able to fight effectively against him with the legendary Helswath axe. With the passion of love on Deadfishes side, he aggressively overpowers Vincent with the Helswath. Vincent is faltering but is still prepared to fight Deadfish until the all the GEOAdventurers come to assist Deadfish hearing the scuffle themselves. Vincent knowing he lost at this point deserts Richard and flees. Richard, realizing how bad of a position he is in offers anything to the GEOAdventurers if they leave him. Deadfish, claiming the first answer asks him where Alana is. Richard points to the room after him. As Deadfish advances to meet Alana GEO also demands that Richard stop his campaign. Richard reluctantly accepts while Deadfish meets a comically well fed Alana. As this was made apparent Richard laments that her food bills were starting to make the campaign seem impractical anyway. Deadfish returns to the Monotoli building a hero and seizes the moment to ask for Monotolis blessings to marry Alana. At this point Monotoli makes a speech where he notes how the loose, irresponsible and reckless Deadfish he knew seemingly died within a few days. Monotoli approvingly reveals that responsibility is the one thing he wants in Alanas suitor and gives Deadfish his blessings to eventually marry Alana. Afterwards, the team had a party in the Monotoli building to celebrate this and Richard Flavors dropping out of the race. Friends Pasquales friends are what often holds him up. The GEOAdventurers frequently do odd jobs for him on nothing or a comically small salary. For instance, the GEOAdventurers may help him run his pizza place or hotel which are in the same somewhat big building. Monotoli is often a frequent party goer at Byzantine Street and is in fact a welcome guest since he owns the buildings this take place in. Byzantine Street itself was designed to revive Monotolis businesses Enemies Monotoli just as he has many reliable friends has MANY mean-spirited enemies. Perhaps the most notorious one is Richard Flavor. Richard Flavor is rumored to be Pasquales mentor in the food business at one point until Pasquales ambitions got the best of him and he set out to outperform even his old master. Richard Flavor is now a poor, radical Communist but nonetheless retains his political influence which is said to be stronger than Monotolis. Despite this, any attempt at political power by Richard is thwarted by the GEOAdventurers. Category:GEOAdventure Characters Category:Pseudonyms